


Mind Trick

by Daebakinc



Category: EXO (Band), Kim Joonmyeon - Fandom, Kim Junmyeon - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom, Suho - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, CEO Kim Joonmyun, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daebakinc/pseuds/Daebakinc
Summary: When a coworker offers you a magical solution to your one-sided office crush, you’re desperate enough to take it with unexpected results.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re welcome.”

“Excuse me?” You turn around from your desk to look at your teammate with a half smile.“Your last free coffee’s already waiting by your desktop, genius. A week is all we agreed to when you helped me with that presentation.”

“Wrong answer.” Baekhyun smirks and pushes off the counter he was leaning on to saunter into your shared corner. He flops into his seat. “The correct answer is: ‘Thank you so much, Baekhyun, my best friend in the world, for solving my weeks long inability to make a move on my crush.‘”

“Could you be any louder?” you hiss, desperately throwing a glance over your shoulder. Thankfully, everyone within hearing distance is either late or still too deep in their morning stupor to pay attention to your loudmouth friend. “And it is not a crush. I-”

“Oh, it is so a crush,” Baekhyun chuckles. He does lower his voice though as he continues, “I was sitting right beside you when he first came in. Kim Junmyeon, Human Relations extraordinaire, here to make us the most fantastic team in the city. You were all moon eyed from the start. That’s not to mention everything else.” He starts ticking off on his fingers. “First, you’re like the teacher’s pet in his meetings when you normally just observe in those things. Second, you started eating in the downstairs cafeteria, where he eats, instead of in the floor break room. Third, your voice gets a pitch higher when you talk to him; thank god you don’t do that fake laugh thing some girls do or I’d disown you. Fourth-”

“My voice does not get higher,” you cut in. You cross your arms in warning, but he persists.

“Yes, Mr. Kim, here are the surveys you wanted,” Baekhyun teases in a falsetto, fanning himself. “I’m so sorry they’re late. I just got lost in those sparkling brown eyes-”

“One more word and I am never saving your ass from a bad date again.”

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun raises his hands in surrender, but his smile is still in place. He reaches into his jacket pocket, toying with something. “Does that mean you’re not interested in what I got you?”

Turning back to your computer, you gamely reply, “Correct. Thanks, but no thanks. Knowing you, I don’t want to know.”

“Well, I’m going to give it to you anyway because that’s what friends do.”

Soft fabric brushes your arm, accompanied by a dull thunk. Glancing to the side you see a lilac velvet pouch, no bigger than your hand, kept closed with a thin gold string. “A bag is going to solve my problems?”

“Open it. Unless you really meant you didn’t want to know.”

You take another look at the bag. It looks like an antique, a bit battered but obviously high quality at one point. Like Pandora’s box, it gives no hints of its contents. Instead, it begs to be opened, to have its secrets revealed. Your mother always warned you that curiosity killed the cat. However, you’d always retorted that satisfaction brought it back and like the proverbial cat, you often depend on those extra lives. Your eyes flick over to Baekhyun. He’s trying to look invested in his inbox. The eager tap of his fingers and smile still tickling the corner of his mouth give him away.

“I hate that you know me so well,” you grumble with a sigh. Saving your work, you undo the gold knot and reach inside the pouch.

The heart shaped vial you pull out is made of old fashioned thick, cloudy glass. Scrolls and whorls on its surface bleed into one another and invite your fingers to trace them. The pale wooden cork on top is soft with age. It keeps dark burgundy liquid safe inside like an old secret. Some sunlight seeps through the glass to the liquid, catching flecks of light in it so the liquid seems to swirl even though you hold the bottle still.

You raise your eyebrows. “Please tell me this isn’t you suggesting I get him or both of us drunk and make out or something.”

“It’s not alcohol. It’s perfume. Kinda. ” Baekhyun rolls his eyes and flips around a small tag you hadn’t noticed.

“Love Spell?”

“Yep.”

“Baek, where’d you get this?”

“Remember how I went back to my grandmother’s for the weekend because I’ve been promising Yixing down the hall we’d go for forever? Well, we did and right before we left, he saw a sign for fortune telling and wanted to go in. Honestly, I was surprised she’s still around; I remember her when I was a kid and she still looks the same.

Anyway, I was looking around while she read Yixing’s fortune and I saw this. Not that I don’t believe in you, but I thought you could use the extra help. The fortune teller said that’s her most potent potion too.”

“Baekhyun,” you laugh. “Thank you for the thought, but a magic potion? I really hope this isn’t some weird way of hitting on me.”

He laughs too. “Been there, done that, remember? We were fun, but no sparks. That’s why you’re my wing-woman. That potion’s legit.”

“Magic doesn’t exist.”

“It really works!” Baekhyun insists. “My grandmother knows at least five couples it helped get together and they’re happy as can be! You just put three drops on like usual perfume while thinking of the person you want to fall in love with you and the instant they smell it, boom! They’re hooked. Kiss them at midnight on the 12th day of wearing the perfume and they’re yours for good.”

You eye the vial, still skeptical. “Five couples?”

“Look.” He leans forward, his gaze becoming sincere. “Junmyeon is only here another week. You don’t make some kind of move now, you might not ever be able to.”

“I know,” you reply quietly.

“'If’ is a more dangerous word than people give it credit for.”

Looking over your cubicle wall, you find the object of your affections. Unlike his predecessor, Junmyeon always has the blinds of his office open, he says to encourage people to drop in and talk. The amazing thing is that he actually listens and tries to help when he can. Kind, polite, and good-humored, Junmyeon was going to be missed by more people than just you. He is without a doubt a gentleman, a rare specimen in today’s world.

Dedicated man he is, he’s already at his desk, jacket on the back of his chair and shirt sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His dark hair is classically styled, but some still manages to tickle his forehead. The thick frames of his glasses can’t hide the little lines that form between his eyes as he frowns in concentration and it’s unbearably cute.

You almost sigh, but catch yourself when you remember Baekhyun is watching you. He grins a shit-eating grin anyway. You put the bottle down with a glare.

“You gonna do it?” he sings.

“You don’t have any confidence in my feminine charms?”

Baekhyun snorts, ruffling your hair. “When you’re not trying, you’re irresistible. When you intentionally flirt, not so much.”

“I know,” you moan, dropping your head in your hands. “Why is flirting so hard? Why can’t I just woman up and ask him out?”

“That’s what this handy-dandy potion is for. So you don’t have to. Junmyeon can man up and ask you.”

“Junmyeon-”

The man in question suddenly calls your name and you pop out of your seat so fast you almost fall. Regaining your footing if not your dignity, you calmly ask, “Yes, Junmyeon?”

“Would you mind coming in here for a second, please? I need your opinion.”

“Of course.”

As you move to leave your desk, Baekhyun catches your wrist and nods towards the potion. “Worth a shot, no?”

You glance at the bottle. The potion within winks at you invitingly. Finally, you throw up your hands and mutter, “Fine.”

Baekhyun smiles and puts the bottle in your hand.

You pull the stopper. Jasmine, cherry blossom, and lily of the valley suffuse the air, bringing to mind summer and first love’s innocence. “Here goes nothing.”

“Don’t forget to say his name three times.”

Junmyeon’s name ghosts on your lips as you quickly dab three drops of the potion on your wrists and neck. Baekhyun gives you a thumbs up. You hurry out of your area and into Junmyeon’s office.

He looks up at you and smiles. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” You smile back, your heart fluttering helplessly. “You needed something?”

“Yes.” Junmyeon pushes his glasses up and gestures at his desktop. “I’m planning the company retreat for next month as a favor to the president. You’ve been here longer than I have of course, so I wanted to ask what you think of the events I’ve planned.”

You walk around his desk and he obligingly shifts his chair so you can look closer. Leaning in, your arm brushes his chest, but you try to ignore it.

Scrolling through the lists and itinerary he created, you nod in approval. “Looks good. I think it’ll be a really fun day.”

“Not too many corny team-building events?”

“We all know they’re obligatory, so you won’t hear any complaining. Besides, you end before lunch and then everyone can choose their own activities, so I think that’ll make everyone happy.” You point to part of the list. “Maybe you could add some indoor activities too for the older employees since it’ll be hotter in the summer? Like a sauna or dance class if it’s not too late to book?”

Junmyeon taps a pen to his lips. “Excellent idea. I’ll contact the resort after my meeting later. Thanks.” He scribbles down a note to himself on a sticky note. “

“You’re very welcome.” You straighten up and move towards the door. When he calls after you, you turn around, hand on the door frame. “Yes?”

Junmyeon coughs. “I’m sorry. I don’t mean to sound strange, but… are you wearing perfume?”

You stiffen. Baekhyun’s ridiculous magic potion can’t be working. It can’t.“Yes.”

“It’s nice. Really nice,” he says shyly. His eyes linger on yours, a different smile than you’ve seen before on his lips.

“Oh. Thank you.” Heart racing, you retreat.

“So, how’d it go?” Baekhyun asks as soon as you’re back in your chair.

“He complimented it,” you reply with a shrug. “He didn’t propose to me, if that’s what you were looking for.”

“That’s what day twelve is for.”

“Okay,” you snort.

“Well, if you’re going to be a non-believer,” Baekhyun says, reaching for the bottle that’s still sitting by your keyboard, “I’ll just take this back and-”

You swipe it out of his reach, making him laugh. “I didn’t say I was going to stop using it. A little superstition never hurt anyone. Besides, I like how it smells. If nothing else, it’ll make a nice perfume.”

He grins knowingly.“Sure.”

 

“You’re still here?”

Glancing up, you’re not the least surprised to see Junmyeon leaning on the divider, chin resting on his folded arms. Both of you are almost always some of the last people to leave.

“I was just finishing up some emails from this morning. Less to get behind on tomorrow.” You push back to grab your bag from under your desk, stand, and stretch. “All done now though. You?”

“Same.”

Junmyeon waits for you, falling into step beside you and pressing the elevator button. It’s almost a habit for you and Junmyeon to walk out together, pleasantly chatting about nothing until you part ways.

Not expecting anything more, you say goodbye once you exit the building and step towards your way home.

Junmyeon reaches out and touches your arm. “Would you mind if I asked you something?”

Curiosity engaged, you shake your head.“Of course not.”

“I’m sorry to be strange again, and doubly so if this is too personal a question.” He hesitates, catching his lower lip in his teeth as he looks at you. “Are you- are you and Baekhyun… seeing each other?”

“Like dating?”

“Yes.” His cheeks flush an adorable shade of pink that makes you want to kiss them. Words tumble over themselves as he adds, “It’s not really any of my business and I assure you, it’s not that I think dating should be forbidden between coworkers, because honestly that just causes more problems than it prevents and-”

Taking pity on him, you interrupt. “We’re not. We’re just friends, coworkers. Nothing more.”

“Oh. I thought… Never mind. In that case, I know it’s a little out of the blue and I’m going back to my company after Friday, but would you like to go to dinner with me this Saturday evening?”

Your heart thuds in your chest.“This Saturday?”

“If not Saturday, maybe Sunday?” Junmyeon asks hopefully, watching your face carefully.

“Saturday is fine.” You give him a small smile, trying not to beam or squeak or something equally embarrassing as to scare him off. “I’d love to.”

The smile he returns is brilliant. “Awesome. Great. There’s a great little place a friend of mine opened a few weeks ago and I think you’ll love it. I’ll pick you up at 7, okay?”

“I could meet you there if you’d like.”

“It’s no trouble, really. Oh, may I have your number so you can send me your address, please?”

It’s unbelievable how cute politeness can be. You readily recite the digits of your cellphone number, adding him as a contact as soon as you receive his text.

“Couldn’t you have pulled both from my file in human resources?” you ask.

“Ah, but that would be using my powers for selfish gain, not the greater good, and I am forbidden by my Kryptonian father from doing so,“ Junmyeon jokes, his smile widening when you laugh. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

“Until tomorrow. Have a good night, Junmyeon.”

“You as well. Get home safe.” With a nod of his head, he turns and heads down the sidewalk. He glances back at you once, smiling sheepishly and looking away quickly when he catches your eye.

Once he rounds the corner, you start walking towards your bus stop. Grabbing your phone, you speedily dial.

He answers after the second ring.“Hello?”

“Baekhyun, you are never going to believe what just happened.”

“Junmyeon asked you out.”

You frown, a little disappointed you didn’t get to say it. “How did you know?”

“It’s the potion,” he says smugly. “Seems your friend isn’t as crazy as you thought, huh?”

“I don’t know.” You take the bottle out of your purse and gaze at in wonder. “Magic doesn’t exist but this… this is unreal.”

“Anyone ever told you love is magic?”

“Oh my god, Byun Baekhyun. That is one of the corniest lines I have ever heard you utter.”

“I bet Junmyeon has even worse that he’ll try on your date, judging from those awful dad jokes he likes telling.”

You giggle then stop. “I’m actually going on a date with Kim Junmyeon, aren’t I?” The realization hits you again and the exuberance you suppressed before bursts through with a loud squeal that probably has Baekhyun holding the phone away from his ear.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a quarter to seven. The next fifteen minutes are going to be the longest in your life, you can feel it. Fidgeting with your purse strap as you sit on the couch, you throw it aside in disgust. You walk back to your room and look in the mirror for the umpteenth time.

Junmyeon told you to dress relaxed formal when you managed to steal him away for a minute at his going-away party the previous night. You hope his definition is the same as yours. Your outfit is simple, but good quality and made from the most flattering items in your closet. The reflection of rose on your nightstand catches your eye. You smile at the full, lavender petals.

It was on your desk the day after Junmyeon’s invitation. Attached by a red string was a simple card with only the words “Looking forward to Saturday.” You’d caught his eye over the divide and mouthed a thank you to him. He’d just smiled gently.

That one guileless smile planted a tiny seed of guilt. It’s niggled at you all week. Junmyeon doesn’t know his budding affection is the result of magic. You will do right by him though. You tell yourself that over and over again. You aren’t stealing him from someone or trying to seduce him for shallow reasons. You simply want him, Junmyeon.

Baekhyun hasn’t helped. Without fail, every day he asks if you put on the perfume like a parent making sure his child takes their daily vitamin.

“Might as well name him Puck,” you mutter to your reflection.

As if the mischievous sprite himself had heard you, a knock sounds on your door. You sprint out of your bedroom only to run back. Grabbing the potion bottle, you hurriedly dab on three drops. Your hands are shaking. Patting your hair into place as you race back, you open the door with a wide smile.

“Hi.”

“Wow.” Junmyeon grins. He holds out a deep pink rose tied with a red string. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you.” You take the flower and secretly breathe a sigh of relief at his attire. The leather jacket, fitted sweater, and slacks go well with your own outfit. “You look really handsome, as usual. Would you like to come in for a few minutes while I put this in some water?”

“Sure.”

You step aside and close the door after he enters. Hurrying to your bedroom, you bring the vase back out with you and set it on the counter. The contrasting colors are striking. As an afterthought, you tie the new string around the vase’s neck as you had the first.

Inhaling their fragrance, you glance at Junmyeon where he stands politely, taking in the view from your living room window. “These really are beautiful. Thank you.”

“Beautiful women deserve beautiful flowers,” he replies smoothly. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

Junmyeon offers his arm like an old Hollywood hero. Heart glowing, you accept it and hold on until you reach the car. He opens the door for you and hands you in. The ride to the restaurant is short and again, Junmyeon is quick to help you out of the car. He keeps your arm in his down the block and into the restaurant.

Inside, it’s small, elegant, and bustling. The maitre d’ graciously shows you to a private table by the wall-length windows. He sets out menus for you and lights the candle as Junmyeon pulls out your chair for you. You look out at the view as you sit down. Lingering reds and pinks of the sunset paint streaks across the buildings and skyscraper. Sprawled city lights are slowly starting to blink into existence like multicolored fallen stars.

“This is gorgeous,” you comment.

“Yes. Gorgeous,” Junmyeon says.

When you turn your face back to look at him, you find him gazing at you. “Why do I feel like we’re talking about two different things?”

Junmyeon smiles back and winks. “Could be.”

You can’t help but laugh. Before you can say something else, Junmyeon’s eyes flick over your shoulder and his smile widens.

“Kyungsoo! I didn’t expect to you to leave your domain.” Junmyeon stands to briefly embrace a man in immaculate chef’s smock. “Looks like you’re quite busy.”

Kyungsoo smiles back, gripping his friend’s hand. Quietly, he replies, “We are, but never too busy to take a minute for you. None of this would exist without your help after all.”

Junmyeon waves his hand. “Nonsense. You’re the reason this place is a success. My role was minimal. That aside, I’d like to introduce you to someone. This is Do Kyungsoo, owner and head chef.”

You stand to offer your name and shake his proffered hand. “Pleasure to meet you. Your restaurant is lovely.”

“Thank you and the pleasure is mine. Junmyeon’s been able to talk about little else for the past week.”

“Is that so?” You smile as Junmyeon laughs nervously. “I’ll admit my friends have heard their fair share from me as well.”

Kyungsoo grins and shoots a look at his friend. “Well, I certainly hope the evening lives up to both your expectations. Please, sit. I’ll send someone out with your appetizers in two minutes and be back in twenty with the main course. If you’ll excuse me.”

“But we didn’t order,” you whisper as Kyungsoo turns his back and strides away.

“Kyungsoo knows exactly what someone wants. It’s a kind of magic, I guess.” Junmyeon chuckles and leans back.

You ignore your shiver at the word choice. “Speaking of magic, excuse me if this is a rude question, but what did Kyungsoo mean when he said you’re the reason this place was possible?”

“Well..” Junmyeon grins guiltily, swirling the water in his glass. “I’m not really a human resources coach.”

“I knew it. You’re actually Iron Man.”

He laughs a little. “Actually, kind of. I own the company along with a few other small enterprises.”

“You own companies?” you ask, not bothering to hide your surprise.

“Yes. Nothing like a national corporation, but they do well enough,” Junmyeon says with a modest shrug before continuing. “I don’t like to get disconnected from what we do though, you know? So sometimes I do a bit of legwork on my own. Anyway, I just gave Kyungsoo the start-up money. He handled everything else and turned it into what you see today.”

“That was very generous of you and very trusting.” You lean forward, fingers linked for your chin to rest on. “Restaurants can be risky business ventures, no offense to Kyungsoo.”

“He’s a close friend. I’d do anything for a friend.”

You touch the back of his hand. “I think it’s very admirable. That kind of loyalty and faith is rare these days, sometimes even between friends.”

Junmyeon looks down at your hand. Before you can withdraw it, he turns his hand over to lightly hold it. “Thank you.”

Your heart flutters.

“Is this all right?”

“Yes.”

Your quick answer makes him laugh again, but he doesn’t comment further and instead starts asking about your day.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Junmyeon asks, setting down his empty glass.”

You lick the last flecks of cream from your lips and nod. Not ready to truly end the evening, you add, “There’s a park near my place, if you’re interested in walking off dinner.”

“Perfect. Let’s get the check.” He flags down a staff member, putting his hand over yours when you reach for your purse. “My treat tonight.”

You smile and shake your head. You should have expected that. “Thank you.”

The waiter comes to your table and shakes his head when Junmyeon holds out his card. “Chef said your bill is already taken care of, Mr.Kim, with his compliments. Is there anything else I can help you with tonight?”

“Rascal. The compliments are owed to him.” Junmyeon chuckles under his breath. “No, thank you. Your service was wonderful.” When the waiter walks away, he leans in to whisper conspiratorially, “How do you feel about being bad?”

“Bad?”

He puts a finger to his lips. Slipping his hand into yours, he pulls a large bill from his wallet and slips it partially under his cup. He stands quickly. “Go, go, go.”

Giggling, you let him pull you through the restaurant. Once you reach the doors, you both break into a run, only stopping when you reach the corner of the block. Junmyeon leans against the stone building. Your body naturally fits against his and his arms wrap around you.

“I think we lost them,” Junmyeon pants through a smile. He casts an exaggerated glance around the corner like a spy.

“Only you could make something good feel like mischief,” you say with a chuckle.

“I’m full of surprises.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

He turns his face to you. Whatever he was going to say seems to die on his lips as his eyes meet yours. You can feel his breath faintly against your cheek.

“Have I mentioned how enticing your perfume is?” Junmyeon’s hand curls around your jaw.

Softly, you say, “Not that I remember.”

His gaze flicks momentarily to your lips and you feel yourself shiver.

“You’re cold.” He releases you and shrugs off his jacket to drape it around your shoulders.

Unsure if you’re grateful or not that he didn’t kiss you because who knows if the spell won’t work if you kiss him early, you give him a small smile.“Thanks.”

“Let’s get you back to the car to warm up.”

Junmyeon takes your hand as you walk back to the car. He holds it again and holds it the whole ride back and up the stairs to your apartment.

“Since it’s too cold for a walk, would you like to come in for some coffee? I have decaf if you prefer,” you say when you reach your door.

“I’d love to, but I remembered on the way here that I have to catch a flight in the morning. Business trip.” He smiles and squeezes your hand. “You have a habit of making me everything else when I’m with you.”

“Oh.” You try to hide your disappointment. “Well, thank you for tonight. I had a more wonderful time than I’ve had in awhile.”

“Thank you for sharing it with me.” Junmyeon fidgets with with his car keys. “I’ll be gone on the trip for few days, but would you like to go out again when I get back?”

“Of course!”

He beams at your obvious excitement at the idea. “Would next Friday work? Same time?”

“Yes.”

“Excellent. Again, thank you for tonight.” Junmyeon leans closer and you freeze in anticipation for a second time. Instead of kissing you, he raises your hand to his lips and brushes a kiss against your knuckles. “Go in first.”

You unlock your door and slip inside. Peeking back out, you say, “Good night, Junmyeon.”

“Good night.”

The door clicks quietly shut between you. As you rest against the door, you realize you’re still wearing his jacket. You immediately open the door, but Junmyeon is already gone.

 

“Are you tired?”

You shake your head. The classic black and white movie in the park Junmyeon brought you to for your second date had run late, but the cool night air and warm coffee he’d brought in a thermos has your mind wide awake. That and the fact that tonight is the night. The twelfth night of wearing the love potion. The night to seal the spell with a kiss. A midnight kiss.

“Can we walk for just a little bit longer?” You twist the string on the red rose Junmyeon had given you earlier. “It is Friday after all.”

Junmyeon smiles and nods accommodatingly. The twinges of guilt you’ve been feeling squeeze your heart. You launch yourself into cheerful chatter to drown them out. You’ve come so far and are so close to that happiness you crave. You are not going to ruin it. Not when you can feel it right in front of you.

As you round the corner of the path, the minute hand of the clock tower edges a centimeter away from the twelve. Steadying yourself, you tug gently on Junmyeon’s hand.

He stops and raises an eyebrow at you questioningly. “What’s the matter?”

“Nothing.” Your heart threatens to beat out of its chest, but you try to keep that out of your eyes. You point to the clock. “I was just thinking how romantic it would be… to be kissed at the stroke of midnight.”

“Oh. I didn’t realize it was that late already.” Junmyeon looks at the clock in surprise, but smiles after a beat. “You’re right. It would be romantic.”

He turns his back to the green and drops your hand. His ease around your waist until you’re flush against him. You hope he attributes your racing heartbeat to excitement for the kiss and not the nerves of a thief. Your hands naturally curl around his neck. Junmyeon’s eyes rove your face before settling on your lips. You can almost feel the heat of his kiss in that gaze. His shoulders straighten as if he’s steeling himself for the plunge. He leans in and closes his eyes.

Over Junmyeon’s shoulder, the clock tower above you glows and chimes the strokes of midnight like an ominous warning. To you or Junmyeon, you’re not sure, but guilt and trepidation turns your blood cold.

It may be the hardest thing you’ll ever do, but you make yourself still.

Your breath catching, you put a hand on his chest. Pushing lightly and stepping back, you say, “Wait, Junmyeon. Please.”

“Is something wrong?” he immediately asks, his arms still loosely around you.

“No. Yes. I- I can’t do this.”

“Did I do something?” Junmyeon pauses before softly adding, “Is there someone else?”

“No. Heavens, no. You, you’re perfect and wonderful and-” You sigh and lean your forehead on his shoulder. “It’s me. I’ve done something.”

Junmyeon raises an eyebrow. “What could you have possibly done that’s so horrible?”

You squeeze your eyes shut as you confess, “I-I used a love spell on you.”

“Pardon?”

“Baekhyun bought a perfume from a fortuneteller in his hometown that was a love spell. I just had to put it every day for twelve days while thinking of you and if I kissed you at midnight tonight, you’d fall in love with me. I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you; it was just a coward’s way out. I really do like you. ” You glance at the clock with a half smile. “It’s useless now though, so you’re safe. If you want to leave now and never hear from or see me again,… I’ll understand.”

Junmyeon’s arms fall from around you. The loss of his warmth is disproportionately painful. You bow your head, bracing yourself. He’s sure to yell or be disgusted, maybe both. Actually, you hope he yells at you. It will be better than if he just walks away with saying a word. You can already feel the sting in your heart.

Your head jerks up when you hear robust tummy laughter instead of harsh words. Surprisingly, your ears aren’t hearing wrong. Junmyeon is bent almost in half in front of you, holding his stomach as he chortles.

“Junmyeon, don’t laugh! I’m being serious!”

“I don’t doubt that,” he chuckles, wiping at his eyes. “It’s just… Baekhyun played us well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was with Baekhyun at the fortuneteller’s. It’s actually downtown near one of the temples. A bunch of us went out to dinner together, but Yixing and Baekhyun were the only ones to go in to the fortuneteller. When Baekhyun came out, he said she’d told him to give me something. It was three red strings and he said if I tied them to three flowers and gave the flowers to someone, that person would fall in love with me when I kissed her after the third flower on the twelfth day. According to Baekhyun, the fortuneteller also said when that woman wore summer flowers, that was the best time to begin the spell.”

“You believed him?”

Junmyeon shrugs. “Not really. It is Baekhyun. But I kept the strings and then you, the woman I’ve been trying to bring up the courage to ask out, come into my office the next day smelling like a bouquet… I couldn’t believe my luck. I already liked you, but that just seemed like a sign. When you agreed to go out with me, I couldn’t help thinking the spell was real.”

You blush. Processing the new information, you shake your head with a rueful smile. “Byun Baekhyun, you little match-making sneak.” You slump into Junmyeon’s shoulder again with a groan. “I can’t believe we fell for his stupid trick. I actually thought he was telling the truth.”

“I’m not sorry. It made me finally ask you out. That’s worth it for me.”

“That’s true…”

“Besides, you couldn’t have known, but,” Junmyeon says, pausing until you look at him. “Magic wouldn’t have made me fall for you.”

“Why not?”

“Those mind tricks don'ta work on me.”

You stare at him incredulously before bursting into laughter. “That was a horribly awesome Toydarian accent.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen. “You- you know Star Wars.”

“The Phantom Menace,” you reply. “Not the best of the franchise, Jar Jar being a mistake, but hey, it’s got some good one-liners and personally, I love Quigon. Even though he basically brings about the end of the Jedi.”

“But the Jedi come back with Luke.”

“Not in the same way, and the remnants of the Empire keep Luke from really reestablishing the Jedi as the order, not to mention Palpatine’s clones and Luke going all dark side on us for a bit and all that other insanity after the Alliance falls.”

“How are you so sexy and nerdy? It’s like a fantasy,” Junmyeon murmurs. He pulls you closer again. “May I kiss you now?”

For an answer you close your eyes and tilt your chin up. Seconds later his warm lips cover yours. The soft caresses sends your mind spinning until Junmyeon’s arms around you are the only things keeping you standing.

With a light pop, Junmyeon lifts his mouth away. The dreamy smile on it makes you chase his lips to give him another light kiss.

“Ah, stop that,” he murmurs. “I have a serious question for you and you’re going to make me forget it if you keep doing that.”

You kiss him again anyway, nibbling on his lip.“But I like doing that.”

“Just give me one second,” Junmyeon chuckles into the kiss before kissing your forehead. “There’s a special exhibit of Star Wars miniatures and costumes at the science museum. Want to go with me?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“Just checking.” He grins and gently bumps your nose with his. “You know, you didn’t need a magic spell to make me fall for you. You enchanted me from the start.”

You groan, but smile anyway. “As did you me. Now show me some real magic and kiss me again.”

And Junmyeon does just that.


	3. Chapter 3

There’s just something about a well-dressed man that sets a woman’s heart racing like nothing else. Then again, when it comes to you, Junmyeon causes that reaction no matter what he’s wearing. Or what he’s not.

Clad only in business slacks, Junmyeon provides quite the view as he gets ready for work in the bathroom. Tailored black fabric clings to lean legs. Solid muscles glide just below the skin of his bare back and arms. Your position on the bed is angled just so that you can also catch glimpses of his deliciously firm chest in the mirror. You can also see the spattering of purple spots you left there last night.

And what a night it had been. You were half-surprised Junmyeon was able to actually wake up with his alarm seeing as your eyes had only shut into sated slumber when the bedside clock glowed two a.m. It was only the lack of his heat beside you that aroused you from a deep and luxurious sleep.  
“Stop smirking,” Junmyeon suddenly says without turning around.

“What?” you ask, feigning innocence as you fluff the sheets around you. Despite your blush at being caught, feminine pride fills your chest at being able to mark him as yours and yours alone.

He spits out his mouthful of toothpaste, catches your eyes in the mirror, and smiles. “I know you’re admiring your handiwork.”

“Well, why shouldn’t I? You certainly were this morning.” A little shiver racks your body as it remembers the tender, lingering kisses he lavished on each love mark he had left when he realized he woke you up.

“How can I pass up any opportunity to appreciate the extraordinary woman who I’m lucky enough to have enriching my life every day and warming my bed every night?”

You laugh at his charm. Compliments from him never fail to send rushes of warmth through your chest. “Touché. You know, ever since he got us together, Baekhyun thinks he’s the office matchmaker. He’s always trying to set up people now, whether they want it or not.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Junmyeon laughs as he walks out of the bathroom. Stopping in front of the closet, he flicks through the immaculately pressed button-up shirts and asks, “Has he had any successes?”

“In the three years since he helped us? None.” Still giggling, you crawl to the other side of the bed to be closer to him, holding the sheets up to your chest with one arm.

With his busy schedule flitting between companies to ensure everything is run smoothly, you hardly get to see him during the week. Usually, it’s only dinner and bed, with Junmyeon gone from your side before you stir. He always tries to keep his weekends free just for you, but like today, sometimes that doesn’t work out. You hate it, but you love Junmyeon too much to outright complain. How can you when he always treats you like a princess?

You sit back on your heels, kneeling. Trying to keep the pout out of your voice, you ask, “Do you really have to go?”

“It’s just a quick lunch, sweetheart, I promise. The client didn’t have time during the week and I doubt she’ll want to spend most of her time off on business when she has a new grandbaby to play with. A little rabbit food, some small talk, a few strokes of a pen, and I’ll be right back.”

Having selected and shrugged on an eggshell colored shirt, he holds out two ties to you for selection. When you point at the one a shade of lapis lazuli with embroidered gold diamonds, he smiles in thanks and throws it around his neck.

The tie is still in a loose knot around his neck when he comes closer to the bed. Junmyeon lifts your chin with his thumb and index finger to press a kiss against your forehead. “Trust me, I’d much rather be here with you.”

You close your eyes with a sigh. He smells so good, like cologne spice and his cinnamon toothpaste, and you can feel the warmth of the shower still clinging to his skin. That’s all the provocation you need to decide to be a tiny bit wicked.

You pull away to look up at him. “Maybe you could be a little late?” You let the sheets whisper down your body to pool at your knees.

Junmyeon’s breath comes out as a deep sigh as he takes you in, still bare from last night. Even as his eyes darken, he tries to resist. His tongue darts out to wet his lips. “I really shouldn’t…” he says slowly, clearly battling between his self-discipline and desire.

It’s a battle you intend for him to lose.

To help him along, you rise to your knees, sliding your hands up the hard, flat plane of his abdomen and chest. You can feel the small quivers that ripple through Junmyeon’s skin beneath his shirt. Knowing you’re affecting him only makes you want him more.

You lock eyes with him. Your lips stop just before they touch his so you can feel his shallow breath ghosting against your mouth.

“Just tell her you hit some traffic,” you whisper, taking your time to flick your gaze up from his mouth to his eyes. “Happens all the time. She’ll understand.”

Gently wrapping his tie around your palm, you use it to pull him along with you as you recline back onto the plush mattress. Junmyeon braces himself above you with his hands on either side of your shoulders. Unsatisfied, you tug on his tie again, harder, so his lips fall onto yours.

Under your soft pecks deliberately kept fleeting to leave him hungry, his mouth seeks yours to return each caress, probing deeper and deeper. When you sneak a peek, his eyes are closed. But he still holds himself apart from you, the last silent vestige of his struggle.

Junmyeon is already under your spell; you just need to seal it. A little more temptation should do it.

You snap one button of his shirt open. Then the next. One hand continues unbuttoning. The other sneaks past the fabric to trace the indented lines of his muscles and coyly ghost over his nipples. By the time your hand unzips his pants to slide inside, Junmyeon’s arms are trembling with fatigue and need.

Junmyeon releases your lips with a choked moan when you palm him over his boxers. Your mouth curves in a smirk as you pepper his neck with more kisses and continue coaxing him to life with deliberate rubs and tugs. The friction of the fabric and your fingers that have memorized just what makes him tick have his hips naturally rocking into your hand within minutes.

“Alright,” Junmyeon groans, pulling his head up. He kisses your nose, then your mouth with a look that would be called stern if his eyes didn’t hold a hunger as keen as yours. “You win, but it’ll have to be quick. Just let me text her.”

You try to contain your gleeful smile, but feel no regret when you utterly fail. “Wouldn’t it be quicker to call?”

He scoffs as he digs in his pocket, grunting when his overeager hand nudges yours and makes your grip tighten. “It would, but I don’t trust you not to try something to make verbal conversation hard.”

“Well, at least one thing’s already hard,” you retort, giggling at his reply eye roll. The tiny, unconscious pout that pushes his lower lip out as he taps out the text has you biting your lip to restrain yourself from kissing it. Instead, you demurely ask, “Did you mean a trick like this?”

“Damnit.” Junmyeon hisses and almost drops his phone when you push your hand into his boxers to tease his tip. “You are insatiable, woman.”

Smiling, you slip the tie off his neck to toss it behind you and sensuously replace it with your arms. “Only for you, Junmyeon.”

“Good.” He throws his phone and slides off the edge of the bed, his pants and boxers hitting the floor a second later.

His hands hook beneath your knees, jerking you forward with your heart pounding in fevered anticipation. Your squeak turns into a moan as his hardness grazes your heat already slick from your own teasing.

Junmyeon covers you and catches your lips with his, their usual sweetness overcome by desire. His hands tangle themselves in your hair and tighten to hold your head just how he wants. Chest rubs against chest, hard against soft, as he rocks his hips. Each rough brush against your clit drives your insanity higher and higher, hotter and hotter. Your legs lock behind Junmyeon’s thighs, urging him to take you, to fill you before you burn to death with need, but two can play at the teasing game.

His hips continue rocking, one of his hands sliding down your body from your neck to your hip to render your movements to squirms. Quick, slow, quick, slow. Over and over again.

“Junmyeon,” you whimper. Your nails drag down his neck to dig into his shoulders.

“Don’t like being on the receiving end, do you?” he rasps. He plants another searing kiss on your lips as you violently shake your head. “What was that, sweetheart?”

Without warning, he plunges into your heat. You scream his name, eyes rolling back at the pleasure of finally sheathing him.

But he doesn’t give you time to relish the feeling. Junmyeon drags your mouth back to his to swallow your every sound of ecstasy. His hips ruthlessly snap back and forth. His hands dig into you. You lose awareness of anything other than the climbing pleasure threatening to burst in the deepest pit of your stomach.

All at once it does, hurling your body over the edge and into trembles that wrack you from head to toe. Junmyeon’s lips slide from yours with a heavy groan and drops his face low against your shoulder. Between pants, he scatters kisses on your flushed skin until his movements stutter and you feel the release of his satisfaction inside you as he moans your name. A second wave of bliss washes over you so you can only hold onto him tighter or drown.

Junmyeon’s hands move to cuddle you closer. The tenderness after the storm envelops you in a blanket warmer than any on your bed. Each of Junmyeon’s deep breaths push against your stomach until he can lift his head. He gives you the absolute softest smile in the world and it steals your heart all over again.

You brush his hair from his face and caress his cheek. To love and be loved by such a man so completely is a miracle you still sometimes can’t believe is yours. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome?” He chuckles and kisses you gently, simply pressing his lips against yours. “Except now I really don’t want to go.”

You lean away, further back into the blankets, and trail your finger along the edges of his mouth. Selfishly, you want him to cancel and stay and snuggle back to bed with you, but instead, you point out, “The sooner you leave, the sooner you can come back.”

He sighs with a smile. “As usual, you’re right.”

The second he pulls away, you miss the warmth of his body and slowly roll over to wrap yourself in blankets. The post-sex glow of contentment already envelops you, lulling you back to sleep. You settle in and peek up at him through your eyelashes.

Junmyeon watches you with a very male smug look as he finishes tucking in his shirt. His smile stretches a little wider at your responding one. Your heart skips a beat and you hide your face in the pillow with a happy giggle. Warm fingers coax your head back up. A small sound of utter contentment passes through your lips when his lips briefly press against your forehead.

“Sleep well, love,” Junmyeon whispers into your skin. “I’ll be back before you wake up.”

You nod and kiss his cheek before letting yourself fall back into pleasant dreams and cocooning comfort.

Junmyeon isn’t back when you wake up. You don’t even know how much later it is because heaven knows your mind was on something else entirely this morning. Your only hints are the shadows the sun streams into the room, their colors the shallow shades of mild afternoon.

You stick a toe out of the bed experimentally and jiggle your foot as you debate. To get up and be a productive member of society or to be an indulgent one and wait right here, that is the question.

Your stomach growls, signaling your body’s decision. Although you would rather sleep, your body apparently prefers sustenance and, in cases like these, it always wins.

Of course, that means getting dressed. With an annoyed groan, you roll out of bed to the dresser opposite Junmyeon’s. You select a set of underwear to shimmy on, smiling as you do. They’re one of his favorites: bra and panties both a faded rose petal pink with soft lace trim. It can be a nice little surprise for him when he comes back.

Thinking of him makes you look back at the bed. You can’t help smiling as you think of just how far the two of you have come since Baekhyun tricked you with his “love spells.” A bottle of the very perfume still sits on top of your dresser right beside the dried roses Junmyeon gave you, tied with three red ribbons now faded from the sun.

Two years of dating. Another two living together. All four have been the sweetest years of your life. Every joy, every bump. You would never give up a second of it.

After pulling on comfortable leggings, you cross the room to his dresser and rummage through his drawer of sweaters, looking for the grey fisherman’s cable knit one you covet. It’s thick and warm and soft with wearing. After some more digging, you find it shoved in the back beneath several others.

“There you are,” you hum contentedly.

As you pull it out and over your head, something falls from the folds and lands with a dull thud on the thick carpet. When you look down, there’s a tiny black box, a jeweler’s name stamped on the top in overly cursive silver.

“Oh, Junmyeon,” you sigh affectionately and scoop up the box, “I really have to talk with you about this again.”

Early in your relationship, he insisted on surprising you with little trinkets, some inexpensive and others the exact opposite. It took more than a few months to convince him you didn’t need or want them, and that your jewelry box would implode if he gave you anymore. Still, Junmyeon is a person who loves giving to his dear ones, so you haven’t been able to get him to completely stop.

Curiosity gets the better of you as you start to put the box back where you found it. You flick it open and stop breathing.

A ring sits wedged into the elegant black velvet. The small pear cut sapphire that winks back at you is so blue it looks purple and surrounded by diamonds smaller than a pinhead.

You don’t know how long you stand there staring at the ring and all its shining implications. The floor creaking outside the bedroom makes you start, your head jerking towards the door.

Junmyeon peeks inside, looking relieved when he sees you awake. Smiling apologetically, he comes into the room, explaining, “Hi. I’m really sorry I’m late. The client had to show me every picture of her grandson. Since you’re dressed, I was thinking we could go to Kyungsoo’s for lun-” He stops when you turn around and he sees what’s in your hands. His eyes widen. “Oh.”

You already know what the ring is, but you ask anyway to be certain. Your heart is fluttering like a caged bird against your chest. “Is this really what I think it is, Junmyeon?” you ask softly.

“Yes,” he replies without hesitation. You stay still as he comes in front of you and carefully takes the box, leaving it open. “It was my grandmother’s,” he says, fond memories clouding his eyes. “She used to show it to me when I was little and tell me I could have it when I met the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with because it always brought her luck and happiness.”

Your voice is so small it doesn’t sound like yours. “It’s beautiful.”

“I asked her for it a few months ago,” Junmyeon admits, at last meeting your eyes. “I made plan after plan on how I was going to ask you, but each one seemed wrong, not perfect enough for someone like you. I guess fate decided it was finally time though.”

He kneels and your heart stops. Your brain stops, unable to do anything but observe.

Junmyeon takes your left hand in his. His thumb absently rubs over your ring finger as he stares at it, biting his lip as he tries to find the words.

Junmyeon suddenly laughs and looks up at you. “You know, for all that my job is making eloquent speeches and teaching others to do the same, I can’t think of a single coherent thing. I went through so many sheets of paper drafting how exactly I’d ask you, how I could tell you exactly how much you mean to me and….” He laughs again and helplessly shrugs. “I’m just so nervous I guess I just have to keep it simple.”

You offer him a small smile of encouragement. It’s the best you can manage with your heart about to explode in nerves.

He adjusts his grip on your hand and clears his throat. Junmyeon’s eyes shine with the purest sincerity and adoration. “I love you. I love you more than I ever thought I could love another human being, and- and whenever I try to imagine my future, there isn’t a single one where you’re not beside me. I promise I won’t ever stop loving and supporting you and basically doing whatever it takes to make sure you never doubt how much I love you every single day.” Junmyeon stops to catch his breath, but it takes him a few moments to continue. “I guess now I have to ask the actual question…”

“Yes,” you breathe.

His voice saying your name is the sweetest sound you’ve ever heard. “Will you marry me?”

You feel your head nodding up and down before you can force your mouth to work again. You feel weightless, as if you are pure love and have no body. “Yes.” You fall to your knees and throw your arms around his neck, repeating the word again and again between the kisses you cover his face in.

Junmyeon laughs and catches you in his arms as your onslaught throws him back onto the floor. His mouth chases yours, trying to return each kiss. “Can I put the ring on you?” he asks breathlessly, his smile stretching from cheek to cheek. Yours is just as big if not even more so.

“Oh, yes. Yes.” You shuffle backwards to sit in his lap so he can sit up as well.

His fingers shake with giddiness, so he almost drops the ring onto the carpet. You both giggle but go silent as he slides the ring onto your finger. A perfect fit.  
“It was meant to be,” Junmyeon says quietly. He lightly moves your hand this way and that to admire the way it looks, but you can’t look away from him.

You free your hand to frame his face. “It was. Like a fairytale.”

“I’m not sure Baekhyun would like to be called a fairy godmother.”

Bursting out laughing, you shrug. “I’ll call him whatever he wants since it led to me being able to call you ‘husband.’”

Junmyeon smile deepens. Wrapping his arms around your back, he brings you closer. “I like the sound of that. And the idea of calling you ‘wife.’”

The name sends sparks of joy through your blood and you feel tears burn your eyes because your body cannot physically contain all your happiness. His own eyes wet, Junmyeon leans forward and kisses you.

As you sink into the kiss and Junmyeon, the faint scent of jasmine and cherry blossoms and roses tickle your nose and you smile.


End file.
